A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces for systems, and more particularly, to a user interface with a non-intrusive display element.
B. Description of the Related Art
Existing systems utilize user interface controls, such as scroll bars, which occupy a dedicated field of a display screen, and make the portion of the display screen dedicated to the user interface control unavailable to display data. Existing user interface controls intrude constantly on display screen space that would otherwise be available to display dataxe2x80x94including during times when a user is not utilizing the user interface control, and the user interface control is not needed. Conventional user interface controls reduce the amount of data that can be displayed on a display screen, thus making it difficult for a user to read, write, edit, and otherwise utilize the data.
Previous attempts to improve conventional display systems have increased the amount of data that can be displayed on a display screen by reducing the size of user interface controls, such as scroll bars. The disadvantage of this technique is that a small scroll bar is difficult to activate and use. Also, smaller conventional scroll bars still have the disadvantage of reducing the amount of display screen space available to display data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display system with minimal display interference from interface control elements.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present invention improve display systems by providing a non-intrusive user interface where an application displays data viewable in a designated area of a display screen that otherwise hides the data from view. The designated area contains at least one active control element that, when selectively triggered, invokes a particular operation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, various display techniques can be used to distinguish the area designated for the control element from other areas of the display screen, including the use of a color or shade different from a surrounding or adjacent area of the display screen, provided it is still possible to view data in the designated area. The control element can be triggered using a control device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, in response to a signal from the control device, the control element can be triggered without the control element ever coming in to view. Alternatively, in response to a signal from the control device, the control element comes in to view before it is triggered. The control element can also be distinguishable from the designated area using a different color or shade. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, when in view the control element may obscure data from view within the designated area or it too can be configured to permit continued view of data within the designated area.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, methods, systems, and articles of manufacture provide a non-intrusive user interface where an application displays data on a display screen viewable in both an information display field and a scroll bar field and permit selective alteration of a view of data in both fields in response to an indication to make such an alteration. The indication may result from a user manipulating a cursor control device to trigger an active scroll bar element in the scroll bar field. The scroll bar element may be used for scrolling through data viewable on the display screen.
When the cursor is in the scroll bar field, or alternatively, within a vicinity of the scroll bar field, for a period longer than a default time period, the elements are displayed in either a semi-transparent form permitting continued view of data in the scroll bar field or in an opaque form that obscures the data displayed in the scroll bar field from view. As yet another alternative, the elements may be displayed immediately upon determining that the cursor is in, or in the vicinity of, the scroll bar field. After the user manipulates the control device to move the cursor out of the scroll bar field, the display returns to its original form.